The present invention relates generally to a filtration membrane. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to a filtration membrane intended or configured for filtration of fluids in which the occurrence of fouling represents a significant problem and/or challenge.
Membranes are used in a wide variety of separation applications, including food and beverage and water treatment industries. By nature, the surface of the membrane contains pores onto which organics, bacteria, and microbes can readily settle, particularly when there is an applied pressure on the system to increase water flux across the membrane.
Depending on the specific system, a wide variety of membrane fouling can occur, such as scaling due to concentration polarization, bio-fouling due to adhesion of bacteria and growth of biofilms, colloidal fouling from suspended particles, organic films from natural organic matter and humic acids, by way of example.
In some applications, repetitive use of back flush is not sufficient to keep the membrane clean, and thus a cleaning process (CIP), in which cleaning chemicals are used, is required. In heavy fouling fluids, it would be an advantage to have a filtration membrane having intrinsic anti-fouling properties.